Oh man! Not Again
by lavenderwings8
Summary: A Normal Day at Gakuen Alice. Koko comes in the class dancing about like a ballerina. Well, maybe not so normal! Here's a crack fic 4 ya'all! Plz REad n review! :)
1. Gay madness

Oh man! Not Again!

Disclaimer: I don't and sadly will never own Gakuen Alice. :(

Ok guys, i am new to this, and this is my first. So plz have patience.

And yes, before I forget I'll try to make the plot clearer to understand.

Thank you for reading!

* * *

AAAHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

The regular ear damaging scream could be heard in Alice Academy as a brunette went flying across the class room.

None of the souls present in the room took the trouble of inquiring the reason of this scream that fine morning, well habituated to the actions of a certain loud girl named Mikan Sakura.

"Oh man! not again!" "don't you feel the pain of the sad soul whom you effortlessly hit with your baka gun, Hotarrruuu-kunnnnn~..." said Koko in a very poet-like rather weird way.

"Why don't you share her pain, I would gladly help you", replied Hotaru trying to sound very sarcastically sweet.

"What's up with you today, Koko? you seem to act really...um... weir-d today" spoke Yuu, the class rep as he finally made a move to pick Mikan up. Generally he would be the one to tell Hotaru not to hurt Mikan but strangely, this work was taken up by Kokoroyome, the famous mind reader.

"Tch, polka-dots when will you stop being so loud. You are not the only one here, you know" said Natsume as he sat on his chair at the back of the class in his general pose- Legs crossed on the table while reading a manga ( BLEACH!)

"the nerve of this crow" Mikan muttered under her breath. She had finally realised that there was no point in telling him anything now as she would only end up getting confused to the pleasure of the handsome black cat (don't deny Mikan you actually find him very handsome).

"Oh man! Oh man! not again! not again! i say not again! yeah, i say not again... " this was Koko , the main attention of the class today as he went circling around the class like a ballerina.

"Seriously, I mean what's up with this guy? I mean it's not like he's not weird all the time, but this is actually exhibiting his weirdness. You'll never get a girlfriend if you carry on with this, i say" this was none other than Sumire Shouda.

Soon the teacher, ehm, the gay teacher Narumi sensei entered the class and the students down settled on their seats.

"Good Morning my dear children! today we are going to start a new chapter...

" Oh man! not again!" exclaimed Koko and the class burst out laughing.

"Excuse me?"

"This is the chapter we will start today, isn't it sensei?" Koko said, quite confidently.

" sorry to disappoint you, Koko, but i have never heard of such a story, are you sure it is in your English Literature textbook? said Narumi sensei, quite confused with his student.

"YES SIR!, IT IS, SIR!" said Koko as he confidently showcased the book he had in his hands to the class.

the class burst into another fit as they saw what Koko had in his hands.

"Why, if i am not wrong, it is the book which was taken from one of the senior boys for creating a ruckus in Mr. Jinno's class"said Mr. Narumi trying hard not to suppress his laughter at the memory of the incident (Mr. Jinno with his frog croaking on his shoulder and his stick which was sparkling with electricity in his hands and the student...ah...the poor student...sweating non-stop while he had wet his pants;literally :( XD)

This was enough reason for the class to get distracted and into their chats.

"Now class, as Koko has already mentioned it, I would like all of you to make a report on this subject. I want all of you to find out how this book was discovered in Mr. Jinno's class and all about the inci- ah ,sorry sorry, BOOK! " said Narumi sensei leaving the class with a big bright gay-ish smile on his face. There was an evil glint in his eyes which only meant ...

**"THIS TEACHER IS GAY AS WELL AS INSANE! **shrieked Shouda as he left the class.

" I also have a feeling this gay teacher is up to something..."said Hotaru Imai, followed by a positive reply of all the other students.

"This topic just got interesting" thought Narumi- sensei as he walked through the Academy's corridor.

- to be continued...

* * *

...only if i get reviews enough to satisfy me to continue this short-ff. Dont worry guys i m not so greedy (ok, well maybe a little, but spare this one ;) )

PLz tell me how it is! (Ya, a little desperate this time! :P)

All kinds of reviews accepted...

Plz review! tnk u!


	2. We Object!

**Oh Man! Not Again!**** Part -2**

Sorry guyz for making you wait! Gomen…..

Now no more of waiting. Enjoy! XD

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice sadly enough**._ (Cries dramatically) _

"Ne, Hotaru, what do you think about the assignment Narumi-sensei assigned us yesterday?" this was Mikan, who unlike All the other students of the class was wondering about the assignment given by her Dear Narumi-sensei.

"I don't know Baka, and anyways I don't need to think about it, my invention no.114 will do all the work for me"

'Wow Hotaru-chan! You are so cool!" chorused Nonoko and Anna as they approached Mikan and Hotaru.

"Hmm…. I wonder what's on Narumi-sensei's mind. He assigned a really strange work to us this time." said Yuu, who was quietly listening to his friends.

"Now children, please settle down"

"Good morning dear children!" sang Narumi-sensei as he twirled about in his frilly frock...eh… shirt.

A few students (consisting only of Mikan & Yuu) murmured a good morning as he continued.

"So, my dear children, I hope you remember about the assignment I gave you the day before"

"What about it?" interrupted some of the students?

"Well, I have heard that some of you are planning to ignore it, as in your opinion it's not important enough", said Narumi-sensei, a little seriousness present in his voice, yet glad to hear his students hadn't forgotten his last class.

"So, in order to ensure a full attendance to your assignment and to make it a little more interesting, I have decided to give the student with the best assignment a…

"(Drum rolls)…star!" Narumi-sensei exclaimed with great excitement in his voice.

_I am sure my plan A will work…no… I know it …_

Murmurs filled the room and an excited shriek broke out from the back of the class, from our dear Brunette.

"Shut up Polka!" growled Natsume Hyuga. _(finally)_

"But Natsume, we can get a star if we…." started Mikan beaming with joy and with stars in her eyes.

She was cut off by Natsume who just shrugged her off saying "Whatever Polka, I don't care"

"Attention dear children, now, I hope you are ready to work on the assignment and…"

He was cut off by students protesting from every corner of the classroom.

_What? I was sure this would work~~ _thought Narumi weeping out waterfalls.

"Let's go Ruka. I am not interested in whatever this gay teacher has to say" Natsume said to his best friend as he stood up from his seat heading towards the door.

Narumi turned his head towards Natsume and proceeded to stop him. "Please get back to your seats, Natsume-kun, Ruka-kun or I am afraid you may get yourself into trouble"

Natsume glared at him nevertheless sat back on his seat, while Ruka followed closely.

_I didn't think students would reject this proposal, but this won't move me, I will make_ _sure…_

The bell rang and Narumi- sensei sighted dejectedly.

"Well, I think class we'll just have to continue this in our next class" said Narumi-sensei walking out of the class helplessly.

Aa...h...hhhhh…Mikan cried as she saw stood there turned into a stone, watching her one chance to promote from her no star status (Narumi-sensei, in this case)

"It's all because of you, Natsumeee! It was you who interrupted Mr. Narumi, you who wasted time due to which the class ended!" accused Mikan, juming to hit Natsume.

"Stop accusing others of things, while it is your ill-fate or face, must I say, you should be blaming, Polka-dots" retorted Natsume swiftly dodging her attack.

Mikan went flying across the room hitting the wall.

"Zurui desuyo, Natsume" murmured Mikan turning her head from where she lay on the ground, her head sticking to the wall.

Natsume grinned at her and said as he went out of the room "Whatever Polka, or should I say Strawberries"

"NATSUME YOU PERVERT!" Mikan's words ringing in his ears like a broken music box as he walked out of the class.

_Your Pervert_….Natsume thought to himself as he walked towards the Sakura tree. (So OOC)

Zurui desuyo means Unfair.

Sorry guyz for making you wait (Once again).

I know guys, this was'nt up to the mark. But I will try …..

Hopefully I will update the next chapter soon! XD

Only two reviews for the last chapter… _(sighs emotionally)_

_Anyways, (Cheers up),_

Thank You, Lollipop Wanter for your review! :D

Thank you, Natsume's Love for your review! :D

You Guys made my day!

And BTW guys, I will be putting lots of Koko=Funny moments in the next chap. So stay tuned!

Please Review everyone! And tell me if you see any mistakes.

Hope you liked this short fic!

Thanks for reading!

Ja! :D


End file.
